


let me take you there

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cis Shiro, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Season/Series 02, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sparring, Teasing, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "Wish we had enough time for me to eat you out," Shiro says, voice low in Keith's ear. He rubs his thumb down the length of Keith's dick and Keith exhales a slow, shaky breath. Shiro grazes his teeth over Keith's earlobe and goes in for the kill. "Maybe just a taste, though."





	let me take you there

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a twitter thread, inspired by [this fanart](https://twitter.com/flowerdicks_/status/1044423177894547457) by flowerdicks_ ♥

Shiro pins Keith to the mat, his metal arm across his boyfriend's chest. It was a close match and Keith almost got the upper hand -- but almost wasn't good enough. Keith looks up at him, his face flushed, a light sheen of sweat across his forehead. He looks an awful lot like the way he does in bed. Shiro has to stand up before he pops an inconvenient hard on. He brushes himself off and offers a hand to Keith.

"Good work," Shiro says as he pulls him up. "Maybe next time you'll actually pin me."

Keith raises an eyebrow. "You say that like I've never pinned you before."

Shiro clears his throat even though it's obvious that they're both thinking of the night before -- Keith on top of him, naked and grinding against his dick. He’d held Shiro's wrists above his head, whispering, "not yet," every time Shiro said he was about to come.

Keith steps into his space and Shiro’s hands find their way to his slim hips. 

"We should shower," Shiro says.

"Together?" Keith asks.

"I think that can be arranged."

Keith's smile grows into a full grin. He pushes himself up on his toes and nips at Shiro's bottom lip before kissing him properly. Shiro pulls him closer. He wants Keith's body pressed up against his -- want it all the time. Keith pushes a thigh between his legs and so much for not walking back to his room with an uncomfortable boner. They both hear the sound of someone clearing their throat and Keith breaks the kiss. Hunk is standing in the doorway looking equal parts embarrassed and resigned.

"Dinner should be ready in a little less than a varga," he says.

"We're not having food goo?" Shiro asks. Hunk shakes his head.

"I managed to find a fruit market before we left that planet," Hunk says. "So _don't_ be late. I'm not slaving over this meal for nothing."

"Guess we should hit the shower," Keith says, taking Shiro by the hand.

They end up in Shiro's room because his bathroom is bigger and it's a tight squeeze with the two of them regardless. Shiro washes Keith's hair as Keith soaps Shiro's chest. His hands quickly find their way to Shiro's dick, jerking him slowly and Shiro can't help but groan.

" _Keith._ "

"Yeah?" Keith asks, his voice all innocence.

"We don't have time for this," Shiro says.

"Are you sure?" Keith asks, tightening his grip. "Cause I'm pretty sure can get you off in under five minutes if you let me."

Shiro hesitates and in that split second, Keith drops to his knees and sucks the head of Shiro's cock into his mouth.

" _Fuck,_ baby," Shiro moans.

Keith is right. He has blowing Shiro down to an art form.

Shiro lets his hands fall to Keith's shoulders and Keith sucks him hard and fast. He tugs on Shiro's balls with one hand, the other sneaking between his cheeks to press an insistent fingertip against his hole. 

Before Shiro knows it, he's shooting into Keith's mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and sees white behind his eyelids. Keith’s tongue is still stroking over him, his lips sucking lightly at the head until Shiro goes completely soft. When he opens his eyes again, he glances down at Keith still on his knees. Keith grins up at him, entirely too pleased with himself.

"Get up here, brat," Shiro says.

He pulls Keith into his arms and licks into his mouth. The taste of his come on Keith’s tongue stokes a fire in his belly and he aches to taste Keith too. 

“Finish rinsing off,” he says when he finally breaks the kiss. He gives Keith’s ass one final squeeze and lets go. “We gotta get ready.”

Once out of the shower, Shiro tosses him a giant fluffy towel. Keith lounges on Shiro's bed, hair dripping everywhere as he watches Shiro towel off and get dressed. Keith keeps a change of clothes and a spare pair of pajamas in Shiro's room for just such an occasion -- not that he's ever bothered to wear the pajamas.

Sure, it would hardly be scandalous for Keith to walk back to his room in just a towel, but Shiro would rather keep him there as long as possible. He has payback to deliver, after all. He tugs open the towel and pushes Keith's knees apart. Keith's cheeks flush, all the bravado from the shower gone in an instant as soon as Shiro thumbs at his dick.

"Wish we had enough time for me to eat you out," Shiro says, voice low in Keith's ear. He rubs his thumb down the length of Keith's dick and Keith exhales a slow, shaky breath. Shiro grazes his teeth over Keith's earlobe and goes in for the kill. "Maybe just a taste, though."

A small, broken sound escapes from Keith’s mouth -- part whimper, part moan. Shiro squats down between his legs and spreads him open. He swipes his tongue over Keith's dick and dips down to lick at his cunt. He’s back on his feet again before Keith manages to get his hands on him. Keith looks absolutely bereft and Shiro can’t deny the pleasure it brings him to tease. He purposely drags a thumb along his bottom lip, wiping away Keith's slick. 

"I guess that'll just have to last me until after dinner."

Keith scowls at him, tugging the towel back across his hips. "You're an asshole."

"Come on, baby. You know you can't have dessert until after dinner."

"Ugh,” Keith groans. “That was terrible."

"You love my bad jokes," Shiro says. 

Keith huffs out a breath as he pulls on his underwear and adjusts his packer. He keeps shooting Shiro the side eye as he dresses. Shiro just leans against the wall and watches. Keith’s still pouting as he tugs on his boots. He bends down to zip them up the side and Shiro comes up behind him. He slips his hands into the back pockets of Keith's jeans and squeezes his ass. Keith lets out a soft moan and Shiro bends to press a kiss to the side of his head.

"You want something in your ass?"

Keith tips his head back against Shiro chest, exposing the long line of his throat. Shiro wants nothing more than to sink his teeth into that beautiful skin and mark him up, but that will have to wait until another time.

" _Fuck,_ " he whimpers. “You can’t just _say_ shit like that.”

"Is that a yes?" Shiro asks, despite knowing full what the answer is going to be.

Keith bites down on his bottom lip, stifles a frustrated sound, acting like he's actually debating whether he wants it or not. It's cute.

"Yeah," he says finally, turning his head to look up at Shiro, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

Shiro huffs out a laugh and leans in to press a quick kiss to his mouth.

"Bend over the bed," he says. "We don't have much time left."

For all his so called hesitation, Keith moves into position and shoves his pants back down fairly quickly. Shiro retrieves the lube and plug from the back of his dresser drawer. He slicks his fingers and slowly presses one into Keith, listening to him sigh contentedly. Shiro presses his lips to the small of his back and works in a second finger. Keith pushes back, rocks against his fingers.

" _Shiro_ ," he whines. "Put it in."

"Okay, baby," Shiro soothes, "okay."

They'd picked up the plug on an alien planet and it is the best purchase Shiro has ever made. It looks nothing like any sex toy Shiro has ever seen on earth but Keith _adores_ it. He presses the tapered tip to Keith's hole, slowly eases it inside him. His breath grows short as he watches Keith's body stretch around the toy, burying his moans in the mattress as each of the ridges slips inside him. Once it's nestled snugly inside Keith's ass, Shiro reaches down to pull up his jeans.

"How do you feel?" Shiro asks before they leave.

"Good," Keith says. He ducks his head and looks up at Shiro through his eyelashes. "Full."

The sound of his voice makes Shiro's blood run hot. He has half a mind to shove Keith up against the wall and kiss him until neither of them can breathe. But then they'll never make it to dinner and they'll _never_ hear the end of it from Hunk. Shiro takes him by the hand and leads him out the door. By some miracle, they're not even the last ones seated. Hunk is positively beaming as he serves dinner.

The salad looks like mango and tomato but tastes more like squash and pineapple. The main course is some kind of purple and blue shellfish with a texture similar to crab. Honestly, Shiro doesn't care what it is, anything that isn't food goo is a blessing.

Next to him, Keith squirms all throughout dinner. Shiro has to make a concerted effort to keep the grin off his face. Keith doesn't like being penetrated in his front hole, but he never gets wetter than when he has something up his ass. Shiro's going to fuck him senseless and then eat him out for as long as Keith will let him. He's already getting hard just thinking about it. He subtly slips a hand underneath the table and grinds the heel of his hand against his thickening dick. To his left Keith shoots him a knowing smirk. 

Across the table, Lance groans.

"Do you have to flirt even at _dinner_?"

Keith flips him off. 

"We're not doing anything."

"Uh huh," Lance says. "I know you two have some kind --" He wiggles his fingers in their general direction. "Secret sexy language."

Keith rolls his eyes and the others all groan.

"For the love of god, Lance. Please, _stop talking_ ," Pidge says. "Some of us are trying to eat."

Lance makes an exasperated gesture at the two of them before giving up and grumbling into his food.

Under the table, Keith reaches for Shiro's hand, squeezing gently. Shiro squeezes back before returning to his dinner. The others make their way to the lounge to relax and thankfully, no one ribs them about ducking out early. They've barely made it into the hallway before Keith is tugging at Shiro's shirt, pulling him down to kiss him roughly.

"Keith," Shiro pants between kisses. "Come on, we just need to make it to my room and we can do whatever you want."

"I know," Keith says. He doesn't stop though. Instead he hooks a leg around Shiro's and grinds against his thigh. " _Fuck_ , I'm so wet for you."

Shiro groans and it is damn near physically painful for him to push Keith away. He wants Keith naked _now_ , wants to bury his face between Keith's legs and live there.

" _Bedroom_."

Shiro doesn't know how they make it, but they do. The second they're through the door, they're on each other, tugging at clothes and touching whatever skin they can reach. Shiro only manages to get Keith's jacket off because Keith's hands are _everywhere_. 

He's gotten Shiro's vest and t-shirt off and now he's groping Shiro's ass as he kisses Shiro's chest. It's more than a little distracting when Shiro is trying to remember how to make his hands work. Keith grazes his teeth over a nipple and it sends a bolt of lightning down Shiro's spine straight to his dick. In a sudden moment of clarity he bends down, lifts Keith up and deposits him on his bed. He reaches for lube and a condom and Keith stares up at him, starry eyed as he shoves his pants down just far enough to get his dick out.

"You gonna take your pants off or what?" Shiro says as he slicks his cock.

Keith undoes his fly and rolls onto his stomach. Shiro kneels behind him and yanks his jeans down mid thigh. His fingers curl around the base of the plug. He fucks Keith with it a few times, relishing the gasps Keith makes every time he shoves it back in.

"Shiro," Keith whines. "I need you."

"It's okay," Shiro murmurs back. "I got you."

He eases the plug out, dropping it off the side of the bed before pulling Keith's hips up and back. Shiro lines up his cock and slowly pushes inside. Keith's hole clenches around him and Shiro looks up to see Keith's hands fisted in the sheets, his bottom lip between his teeth as he stifles back a cry. Shiro reaches up to card a hand through his hair. It's a lot of effort to remain still when all he wants to do is fuck Keith through the mattress, but the last thing Shiro ever wants to do is hurt him. 

"Okay, baby?" he asks softly.

Keith nods.

"Just give me a second." 

Shiro slides a hand up Keith's spine. He pushes Keith's t-shirt up and presses a kiss between his shoulder blades. Keith rocks his hips back and Shiro buries a moan against his skin.

"Okay -- fuck me."

Shiro will never, _ever_ tire of hearing Keith say those words. He starts slow, building up a rhythm in time with Keith's moans, pushing deep inside Keith's perfect round ass.

"More," Keith begs. "Shiro, _harder_."

Shiro lets go and fucks him with everything he has. He knows he isn't going to last much longer, but it's okay. Because the sooner he comes, the sooner he gets to bury his face in Keith's soft thighs. He braces his metal hand against Keith's shoulder as he pounds into him.

"Like that?"

"Fuck, yes," Keith growls. "You feel so good, Shiro."

"You too, baby," Shiro says. 

He pumps his hips a handful of times before spilling hot inside of Keith’s tight ass. He pulls out slowly, tying off the condom and disposing of it before returning to bed. Keith is curled up on his side when Shiro lays down next to him. He's still breathing hard, his eyes closed. Shiro pushes his hair away from his face and kisses him softly.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Shiro says. "I didn't even get to make you come yet."

Keith laughs and Shiro sits up. He pulls Keith's t-shirt off over his head and then goes to work on his boots and jeans. Keith's thighs are shiny with his slick and Shiro slides a hand between them, rubs his fingers through his wetness and Keith's cant up involuntarily.

"I can't believe you still have energy," Keith says, an amused smile on his face.

"Told you I wanted to eat you out," Shiro says. He pulls Keith's legs over to the edge of the bed and kneels down between them. "And I know how wet you get when I fuck your ass."

Keith's blush spreads all the way down his chest. Shiro spreads him open and teases his tongue over the tip of Keith's dick.

" _Oh_ ," Keith moans.

"You taste amazing," Shiro whispers. He sucks Keith's cock between his lips and it's seconds before Keith is coming. Shiro kisses the insides of his thighs until he stops shaking. "I figured you needed to take the edge off," he says before bending his head again.

Fucking Keith is amazing, but having Keith like this? It's Shiro's favorite. He's always been a fan of giving head, but the way Keith writhes and arches when Shiro puts his mouth on him is something else entirely. Shiro has never felt so powerful. 

He licks Keith open and it's a delicious torture knowing that Keith can't come from that alone, but also knowing how much Keith _loves_ it. Keith arches his back and Shiro slips his metal arm underneath him, pulling him closer as Shiro devours him.

"Shiro, oh _fuck_ \-- that feels so good, don't stop," Keith babbles. He reaches down to tug on the long part of Shiro's hair.

It would take Zarkon himself boarding the Castle to drag Shiro away from this. He runs his tongue up and down the length of Keith's hard, swollen cock and listens to the way his breath hitches, the way his moans grow deeper and more raw.

Shiro can tell Keith is close from the way his muscles are tensing up.

"Keith, look at me," Shiro says with a soft kiss to Keith's belly. Keith unsteadily props himself up on his elbows. "Will you look at me while I make you come?"

"Fuck, Shiro -- I, I'll try."

He sucks hard and Keith's fingers tighten in his hair. He's whimpering, low and needy, but and it feels like for some reason Keith is trying to hold back. Shiro just sucks him harder, presses his thumb to the base of Keith's cock and that's the thing that does it. Keith thrashes beneath him.

Shiro wishes he could record the sounds that Keith is making, cherish them forever, listen on nights when he wakes up in a cold sweat with memories of the prison.

"Shiro, _Shiro_ ," Keith chants his name like a prayer as he comes. 

Shiro doesn't stop sucking him. He's learned from experience that he can usually pull a second -- and sometimes third -- orgasm out of Keith right on the heels of the first. Keith is swearing a blue streak, all punctuated with Shiro's name. He's long since given up trying to watch Shiro, his shoulders back on the mattress one arm up across his forehead as he shakes. When Shiro finally stops, he thinks he's counted four -- it’s a new record for them -- and Keith is lying boneless on the bed.

"Had enough?" Shiro asks, kissing his way up Keith's stomach. Keith runs his fingers through Shiro's hair. 

"I think I might pass out if I come more than five times in a row," Keith laughs weakly.

"Five, huh?" Shiro asks with a grin. He kisses a nipple and rests his chin on Keith's chest. "I only counted four."

"The last two, ah, kinda blended together."

"Good to know," Shiro says. "I want my record to be accurate."

Keith snorts. "Overachiever."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zombietime_/)!


End file.
